What My Brother Doesn't Know
by Kuradou Fea
Summary: Cloud Strife has many secrets up to the point of his brother's wedding. He's gay, sleeping with the best man, and drinking underage. Will he be able to let those secrets slip out, or will he bottle them up forever?
1. Prologue

_What My Brother Doesn't Know_

Prologue

* * *

My name is Cloud Strife, and I'm sixteen years old. I could start that annoying autobiography shit, but I don't want to bore you in the first two sentences of what my life had been. The truth is, when I was five, my mother remarried this slut of a husband, Kefka. She was with him for two years before she realized what an insane fuck he was and quickly divorced him. Then she met Basch, and claimed "he was the one." Basch had already had a son named Vaan, who was as bratty as I was hyper. I was a laid back child with a pony tail, already knowing what the latest trend was, so when I knew it was time to cut that fucker off the back of my head, I did. But this isn't about my style or my hair. It's about both of those. It's about my life. And though those are parts of my life, they're not as important as what started the downhill shit I call "The Wedding Month."

You see, at seventeen, Vaan was engaged to marry Penelo, a pretty girl who was a total whore in my eyes. I hated her. I still do. Though she adored me. But then again, who doesn't? But that's not the point. The point is, up till then, I'd been a pretty calm child. But when Vaan announced his was engaged, Mama went out of her way to please him, buying him a tuxedo though the marriage itself wasn't for another year. When that year came, he was eighteen and I sixteen. But that year, when Vaan forced me to come to a fancy dinner with his fiancé and best man, I realized, the fuck.

The best man was fucking sexy, and I knew by the way our eyes met over the table that he was the one. I'd been a virgin up to the point when I'd met him. Vaan hated gays, absolutely detested them, so it would be stupid for me to blurt out, "Vaan, I'm gay and I screwed your best man" five days before the wedding. So I didn't. Instead, I ate the food and let the best man do all the dirty work. His name was Zack Fair, with long dark hair that spiked up in the back, and teasing dark blue eyes. While we ate, he pressed his knee against mine and rubbed our legs sensuously together. Of course, Vaan didn't notice. Vaan was too busy pushing his tongue into Penelo's throat, and she was too horny to even bother realize we were gay flirting, and having sex with our eyes. You see, Zack was just seventeen, that delightful year above mine but below Vaan's enough to where no one would give a flying shit if we hung out. So we did, constantly.

Of course, I'm not telling you all what we did. All you need to know is that I may have crashed a wedding, broken a few hearts, and found the love of my life.

You're about to read the very shit that made my family disown me, and my surname become Fair forever.

* * *

**A/N: I realize this may be a very boring prologue. No action. At all. I'm looking for some good yaoi scenes later on. Delicious, juicy, yaoi scenes... Rawr. Anyway, my friend "Mokahsaur" put the idea in my head so I produced it.**

**So leave a comment saying how much you loved/hated it. :3**


	2. Chapter One

_What My Brother Doesn't Know_

Chapter One

*****Warning: MxM hinted. Incest and yaoi.*****

* * *

"I want it to be special to our family name. I want it to be like a wedding in Nibelheim," Penelo said softly as she filed through the papers and sheets filled with information about the wedding. Her voice was its usual bouncy self, but she was speaking directly to Karein Strife and Vaan. "And isn't it the oldest brother who honors the younger brother?"

That's right, Cloud nodded to himself, idly twisting one of his stud earrings as he pretended to pay attention. That's what traditional Nibelheim marriages were all about. Of course they were all about the couple getting married and the ceremony, but it was all about honoring the younger brother (or sister) of the groom, which meant that all eyes would have to be focused on Cloud at all times, which kind of put a damper on things for Vaan. Cloud knew that the Nibelheim style would drive Vaan crazy, because his step-brother absolutely detested Cloud. Any signs of honoring his younger brother or having the spot light on the blond at all times would be a death match, but it was traditional. It would take five days leading up to the wedding to honor Cloud, and then five days after the wedding to finish up honoring him. So nine days out of the ten would be spent doting upon Cloud and making sure he was the star of the show, and that had to make Vaan's flesh crawl with distaste.

Cloud brushed one of the longer pieces of his spiky blond hair behind his ear and leaned forward over Vaan's shoulder, making sure his brother could feel the lean shoulder press against the back of his head. Vaan looked so close to snapping, but with Karein there, he wouldn't do anything to hurt the little blond. That was the only thing stopping him.

"What color matches your skin tone, Cloud?" Penelo asked, kind eyes inquiring.

Penelo wasn't your average idiotic teenager, Cloud hated to admit it, but it was true. She loved him almost as much as she loved her fiancé, and that in itself was truly terrifying. Of course she would love to make the entire wedding about him. She began holding up color swatches to his skin, eyes intent on finding the shade that would match his lovely skin tone of… white. Cloud was very pale, but it came from his Nibelheim heritage which meant coldness and mountains, and hardly any sunshine. During the summer, Cloud burnt to a crisp while Vaan grew the tan of a god, but the burn worked in Cloud's favor. The blaring red made him seem even more fragile and breakable, but even more so attractive. Vaan's tan, however, made him look as if he'd get skin cancer at any moment, but Cloud was no idiot. When Vaan asked him to spray him with the lowest SPF possibly, Cloud cranked it up to about twice the amount Vaan wanted. While the older Strife sibling grew sickly tan, Cloud was the most attractive of them all.

Karein's sleepy blue eyes slipped through the color swatches until she and Penelo tossed out the greens, yellows, and reds until they had to struggle through the excellent blues that made his skin tone excel. While Vaan's main colors were reds and maybe even an orange, Cloud looked deadly in any shade of blue, which was the problem they were having. Throughout the ceremony, Cloud would have to wear traditional Nibelheim clothing which involved fitted pants and shirts along with delicious feathers in his hair and three crystals on the outside corner of his eyes, right beneath the bottom lashes. He would wear powder on his face, and eyeliner, but the thing that would make him stand out most would be the beautiful array of whatever-color-blue tattoos that accented his matured cheekbones and long neck until they rested on his collar bones. His eyelashes would be coated with mascara, and his stud earring would be switch with studs that were the color blue they chose.

Nibelheim traditional weddings were important in the Strife family, considering "Strife" was a very wealthy and famous name amongst all the cities and towns. Everyone had heard of Valkyrie Strife who had originally been the first general of the ShinRa army. From there, Valkyrie had started some schools named Sword & Magic which decorated each major city and village all throughout the continent. Cloud went to one of the schools located in Midgar, and even though that's where his generation Strife family resigned, they still followed the traditions of Valkyrie.

Cloud could see Vaan glaring at him from the corner of his eye, but right then, he couldn't really give a damn. Being doted on was his style, his life. It made his day to know that his step-brother was pissed at him. His attention was dragged from Vaan's dark glare to the girls who were still pawing through swatches.

Penelo chewed her lip until she gave a definite, "You're going to have to wear multiple shades of blue. I can't pick one. You'll look absolutely _sexy_ in them all."

Ah, there was the word. Cloud was _sexy_. He enjoyed that and felt himself smirk as he looked at his mother who was still eyeing the swatches.

"Should we start from darkest to lightest, or lightest to darkest?" Karein asked her soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Hum…" Penelo let out the noise as she looked at her soon to be husband. "What do you think, Vaan? Start with the midnight blue or the pale blue?"

Vaan's eyes narrowed. "I think we should shove him in puke green."

Karein immediately whacked her eldest son over the head with one of the color templates, her blue eyes sparking instantly. She didn't say anything to him, however, but leaned back in the metal chair as Penelo jumped on him. Cloud didn't pay attention to the fight. He stood up, grabbed his color swatches and moved to his room.

It was normal for Cloud to be hated by Vaan. He was sure Vaan had an idea about how "queer" he was. That's right, folks. Cloud Strife was a homosexual. He liked dick. He wanted to fuck a dick someday. He knew it too. As he walked up the spiraling stairs to his room, he smirked to himself. He could sing, he was attractive, he could play guitar and he was athletic. Not to mention that fact he was good at _other_ things too. At Sword & Magic, gays were accepted into the fray. Straights got sucked of by fags, fags got sucked off by fags, and sometimes, a straight was screwed by a fag. It wasn't some sort of secret. Everyone knew. And everyone knew that Vaan wasn't as straight as he wanted to be, except Penelo. Penelo was blind to anybody's level of gayness. She dated a gay boy for three weeks until he shook her and told her he'd sucked a boy's cock and enjoyed it. It wasn't poor Penelo's fault she wasn't able to pick homos out from straights. If it was anyone's fault, it was her best friend Yuffie's. Yuffie had been the one who told her Reno was as straight as a board. Cloud snorted, and grinned, knowing what a total lie that had been.

Sometimes straights just couldn't get laid by a girl, so they resorted to the closest thing that was like a girl, which was a queer. Even the homophobes required hand jobs an blowjobs from the very people they detested, which was amusing to Cloud, considering how much they tortured the poor queer as it happened. Ever heard of sexual abuse?

Which was mainly the problem between Cloud and Vaan. Not only was Vaan a complete and utter moron, but he thought incest was the sexiest thing ever created, besides porn. It didn't matter if it was male or female, Vaan was interested in incest. Now, Penelo had an older sister named Ross, but Ross was adopted, but everyone knew how close Penelo and Ross were. So close, in fact, Ross had given Penelo her first kiss. Aha! Which was the first thing that made Vaan interested in her. And then he became interested in her personality, he attitude, her skills and… the list goes on. When Vaan couldn't get Penelo to "screw around" with him, he chose the closest thing to a female and one of the things he liked most: Cloud.

Now, Cloud and Vaan weren't really related. Vaan's dad, Basch, had married Cloud's mom, Karein. There was no blood relation.

There was, now, an incest born relation. Penelo had gotten pissed at Vaan and had broken up with him a few years ago before the got back together and he proposed and…all that romantic shit. Well, Vaan was a horny fourteen year old at the time, and Cloud had recently turned thirteen, and even though they weren't legal until sixteen, sex had never been out of the question. Sure, Penelo had lost her first kiss to her sister, but she'd lost her virginity to Vaan at the age of twelve. When they'd broken up that first time, at the age of fourteen, Vaan had cornered Cloud when their parents had gone out on one of their many "dates" and had demanded that the younger "suck him off". Now, Cloud had only been thirteen at the time, so he had no say in whatever he did. He had been merely playing a video game when Vaan had demanded such a thing. Vaan had marched over, ripped the controller out of his hands and grabbed a fistful of Cloud's blond hair with a hand.

Cloud had not enjoyed the following at all.

His mouth had never felt so violated in his life; not even when his mother had forced him to eat a leek. A leek, which was apart of the onion family, did not agree with Cloud's said stomach, so Cloud had been vomiting up mouthfuls of leek for two whole days. Anyway, Vaan had shoved his stupid "train" into Cloud's "tunnel" and so his need had been fulfilled.

You can bet your ass Cloud was still pissed about it, and having _Vaan's_ wedding be all about _him_ really made his revenge easier. Cloud wanted to show he was a faggot to his entire family and all of Vaan's friends, and not give a shit because he knew it would embarrass Vaan a great deal. The revenge plot wasn't very simple, but he was willing to lose everything to make Vaan feel as harassed and violated as he had that day when he was thirteen. But that didn't mean he hated his brother. No, he enjoyed Vaan's prescence, until the incest need kicked in and Cloud suddenly felt the need to kick him in his balls and, as lovely Ross put it during soccer games, "run, bitch, run!"

Cloud stared at himself in the mirror, turning sideways and backwards to get a glance at his lanky body. He wasn't tall, but his fingers were long and slender, and so were his legs and arms and neck. He was perfectly proportioned. He was perfect.

He was studying himself in the mirror when someone called his cell phone. He whipped out his Blackberry and pressed it against his ear. "Hello?" he answered swiftly.

"_It's Vaan,"_ came the reply.

"Hey, dumb ass, we live in the same house. You could have walked upstairs," Cloud said coolly, his anger driven by the very memory of what Vaan had done.

"_Hey, smart ass, I don't care,"_ Vaan replied in his boring monotone. _"Get your ass in the Mustang right away, kid. We're going to a dinner."_

Cloud smirked. "Aw, you invited your little twink to a party!" he coed with vain delight.

"_Don't get excited, fag,"_ Vaan growled. _"You're just meeting the best man, so hurry up and don't cause me to be late."_

This caused the younger blond to roll his eyes and hang up immediately. He could careless what Vaan thought about him, so he threw on a midnight blue V-neck and a tight fitted army style jacket and sheathed his legs in a pair of tight, skinny black jeans. He pulled on his boots, ruffled his hair slightly and winked at himself in the mirror. He rolled his shoulders, reminded himself he was _sexy_, and hissed at his reflection. He gave a little pout and smirked once again, throwing himself out his room.

Cloud moved through the house like a ghost and exited the garage door, sliding across the hood of the Mustang until he was on the passenger's side. Penelo grinned and waved from it. Vaan came around the door, still looking pissed off (as usual).

"You're taking the motorcycle," Vaan told him.

"You know Mother hates it when you make me ride such a dangerous thing," Cloud replied in a haughty tone. "Who wants their _fabulous younger brother_ in a wreck right before the wedding?" He implied heaving on the fact that the wedding would be about him.

Vaan reached over and thumped him on the nose. "Wear a helmet," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Why, that would just mess up my _glamorous_ hair!" Cloud pretended to be horrorstruck by the idea of wearing a helmet. "Fine, fine!" He sighed and waved his hand. "I'll ride the damn motorcycle."

Cloud waved once more at Penelo before tossing the longer side of his bands and dragging on his helmet. He called to Vaan, "Care to tell me where we're going?" but the other Strife merely grunted, which translated into "Follow me". Cloud mounted the back of his sleek black bike, turned the key and revved the beauty. He cooed at his beautiful creature and stroked the glossy paint job, and wasn't surprised when Vaan called him a faggot once again. He ignored the jerk. Vaan took off, and Cloud quickly followed.

**WMBDK**

The restaurant was called Seventh Heaven. It was mostly known for its alcoholic beverages and busty waitresses, but there was a section in the back that was sleek and fit for the richer folk. Cloud wasn't at all surprised why they were going there. While Vaan was a hormonal dipstick, Penelo liked feeling rich and important, as she would be as soon as they were married. Once Cloud was finished making sure that his precious bike wouldn't be stolen, he pocketed his keys and followed Vaan into the very back. The back had glass chandeliers and checkered tile flooring, glass aquariums and beautiful plants and scenery. The tables were circular, with red table tops and cushioned velvet chairs. The napkins were folded into triangles, and the silverware properly set out in the order you ate. Of course, they weren't going to be served serving after serving of food, but it was just for show.

Penelo went over and greeted a handsome man, and Cloud's stunning blue eyes slid over to gaze at the teenager whom Penelo was doting over.

The teen's eyes slid over to meet his, and their world erupted.

The man couldn't be a year older than Cloud with his languid looks and strong features. His nose was straight, cheekbones high, and his midnight blue eyes sparkled with mischief, framed with dark, thick eyelashes. His skin was honey, and no doubt a fake tan. Vaan greeted him with a single nod, and as he did so, Cloud realized his dark hair was long and spiked, deliciously so. The overall sexiness of the man made Cloud's knees feel weak and his mouth water with hunger for him. He'd never felt anything like it for someone so attractive before. His stomach was whirling and his head pounding and… He felt lust.

Now lust was a sin, but did it really feel like this? He felt someone ushering him to the chair before he realized it was a waiter who was angry and trying to balance food and order the others in some language he didn't know. Cloud hurried to the chair right in front of Zack's. Their eyes met again, and shy blue ones quickly ducked down to the menu.

Vaan instantly swatted him with one. "You idiot, you can't fucking stand in the middle of the room waiting for someone to fucking notice you. You aren't at home."

The teen's eyes instantly grew defensive, but Cloud tried not to notice. "You asshole. You shouldn't treat me like shit in public. It's rude."

Vaan opened his mouth to growl, but the teen kicked him under the table and said in a flirtatious voice, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Ah, so that was it… The teen was gay as well. How unique.

"This is Zack Fair," Vaan said hurriedly. "Zack, this is my faggot of a brother, Cloud Strife."

Zack seemed to have ignored the "faggot" comment, because he extended his hand across the table and grabbed Cloud's shaking it. The warm of the gesture spread from Cloud's nervously sweating palms all the way to his throat. Zack seemed to have felt the same thing because he instantly smirked, and Cloud mirrored his own cocky grin. The older teen scooted his chair forward and pressed the tips of their knees together. Cloud adjusted where he was sitting to apply more pressure, his eyes never leaving Zack's for a heartbeat.

"Nice to meet you, Cloud," he murmured, and the voice came from deep inside his chest. The sound reverberated against Cloud's very structure, making him feel light headed once more. Zack seemed to scoot even closer, and one of his long leg's slid between Cloud's.

"The feeling is mutual," Cloud breathed out, and was shocked by how seductive and strong he actually sounded compared to what he felt on the inside. Smiling, he said in his native tongue, "Tou itashi mashite."

'Tou itashi mashite' in Nibelheim translated into, "It's my pleasure."

Cloud felt his cheeks heat as he watched Zack's tongue delve out of his mouth to lick his lips and wet them. In a husky voice, the teen asked, "What does that mean?"

"Zakkusu," Cloud breathed. "Tou itashi mashite…" He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Zack, it's my pleasure."

He watched as a fog covered the teen's dark eyes. "Say my name again," he commanded in a low voice that once again, his knee pressing against one of Cloud's thighs. Their eyes met. Cloud felt his throat tighten so much he could barely speak it again.

"Zakkusu…"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Vaan and Penelo sucking each other's tongues right in public. It made Cloud want to gag. No, it made him want to do the same to Zack. Staring in the other's eyes, he knew that the teen wanted to do the same. Zack's lips lifted into a smile, and he excused them both from the table. He grabbed Cloud's hand and dragged him into the bar. The music was blaring loud, and there were drunks in the corner. People were making out, and Cloud was positive he saw two men on the table. One was giving the other a blowjob. He tried to calm himself down, but he realized that he very much wanted to do the same to Zack. He shook the nasty thoughts out of his head. What had gotten into him lately? Sure, Zack was a nice piece of ass but he was certainly a player, and definitely not interested. Cloud chuckled darkly to himself. Zack probably already had a boyfriend.

For some reason, that upset Cloud more than he would have liked.

The being upset vanished immediately when Zack grabbed his arms and threw him down in a chair. They were hidden from the sight of the Seventh Heaven restaurant, and even with his neck craned, Cloud still couldn't see his brother in law. His attention was diverted from that, however, when Zack's mouth attacked his.

Those soft lips against Cloud's drove him crazy. Zack's tongue immediately breached his mouth, and the heat of his breath pressed against Cloud's. One of Zack's hands trailed down his thigh, and then back up. The moan that tore from Cloud's lips at the very touch made Zack pull back to analyze the blond in front of him. Cloud couldn't tear his eyes away from the lust filled gaze of the older teen. He could stop staring, nor could he tell his erection to go down. (Away boy, away!) Zack smiled at him in that teasing way and leaned down and claimed his mouth, this time his hand moving to glide over Cloud's erection.

"Would your brother be pissed if I took you home tonight?" Zack rumbled.

"Probably not," Cloud breathed, "as long as he doesn't find out what you're gonna do to me."

Zack chuckled huskily. "He won't."

"Then no," Cloud whispered. "He won't."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to those that reviewed. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Truly I am. I hope you stay with this story. I know it touches some dark stuff, but it will remain in light humor, I promise.


End file.
